


It's a name of a drink, I swear

by Einv13



Series: Modern AU and Other Indulgence series [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, M/M, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: “Sometimes, it would be great if I can just wash away”It was spoken out of the blue with no underlying tone that hinted what the eccentric man is actually thinking.His answer was an equally concise and calm, "Don't. You'll pollute the ocean""...I guess you're right"





	It's a name of a drink, I swear

**Author's Note:**

> It was a gift for a dear friend who manages to drag me into her GBF OTPs cult. I didn't even play the game but with hours of watching the playthroughs, browsing through pixiv doujins and many other resources, we've come to this little sinful indulgent. 
> 
> This fic is set in a modern setting, they are all humans. More things will be added once I include the other snippets in one compilation. The timeline is a mix-match between flashback and current.
> 
> To Kris, enjoy this dish serve on a silver platter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Granblue Fantasy nor the song lyrics mentioned. Only the self-indulging plot and the grammar mistakes.

The sound of a low beat tune played in the stereo as the last ray of sun illuminates two bodies laying on top of each other at the backseat of the black Chevy.

 

“Haa...seriously, lofi hip-hop?”

 

Maybe his voice seemed a bit high pitch there, but it’s all the dark-haired man’s fault for making every part of his skin tingles and peppered with bite marks.

 

“You know...to set the moods and all…” one hand went in between his legs and took _hold_ , making a sharp gasp escaped his lips.

 

Cut the crap, Belial. If he really wants it, the devil could have just spread his legs open and make use of that copious amount of lubricant and his dick. But no, he’s stalling. Making the foreplay last longer, _torturing_ him.

 

Until he is reduced to a moaning mess that wants nothing but the pleasure that the sinful man had offered to him.

 

“Just...ok... fine!” He gritted his teeth, “you get to have you beach sex after this!”. It embarrasses him to admit this out loud, but Belial is getting too good in getting what he wants from his body that it messes his mind too.

 

“Nghh~ Awesome~ You’re one tough _nut_ to crack, Fa-san~”

 

A click of the tongue and another second wasted with a long stare.

 

“What are you...waiting for… _fuck me_ already”

 

A cackle.

 

“Oh, with _pleasure_ ~”

 

-

 

 _[Take me on a trip I'd like to go_ someday  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_  
_You'll be my American boy]_

 

_The smell of night air and sea breeze becoming more prominent as they are getting closer to the seaside. Though he’s not particularly fond of these assaulting his senses, some part of Lucilius kind of prefer this over the sterilized, monotone scent of ink, paper, and office air freshener that he had acquainted with over the years._

 

_God knows it’s some minutes before midnight that a certain peculiar man decided to dropped by to his office and suggested that they went out on a midnight stroll._

 

 _“Call it a date,” he said while hoisting him up from the mountains of paperwork that he had to settle while the_ _fair-haired man protested. With that in thought, the situation is looking more and more like a kidnapping now. Although...Lucilius is not really that unwilling._

 

_“Whatever, but you’re driving”_

 

_He sneaked a glance at the man currently on the wheels and humming to the tune. The passing wind pushed his hair back a little and even that only added to his handsome features. Over the years, he learned to read the man next to him enough to know that right now Belial is content with their current setting._

 

_Not to mention the slight tent over his slim fit pants speaks more volumes than what he wants to listen._

 

 _'Would you be my love, my love?_  
_Could you be mine?_  
_Would you be my love, my love?_  
_Would you be my American boy,_ _American boy?'_

 

_They pulled over at the beach, with some distance from the body of water._

 

_Unfastening the older man’s seatbelt, Belial took the opportunity to land a light kiss to his exposed nape while he was leaning close. No reaction from Lucilius, of course, but he’d take it._

 

_At least he didn’t get a sharp elbow to the stomach for his little stunt just now._

 

 _“Come on. The water’s feel cold on_ _your feet”_

 

_“Hmm”_

 

_The two adults make their way towards the water. They have discarded their shoes and socks near the car and walked barefoot, stepping over sand and water along the way._

 

_Already deem that the bottom of his pants is already wet enough, water seeps through the fabric at an ankle length, Lucilius just ignored the laughter of the manchild who runs along the shore and kicking waves. Occasionally, a ray of light from the nearby lighthouse will take its turn to shine in their direction and he can see the broad back of the dark-haired man._

 

_“Sometimes, it would be great if I can just wash away”_

 

_It was spoken out of the blue with no underlying tone that hinted what the eccentric man is actually thinking._

 

_His answer was an equally concise and calm, "Don't, you'll pollute the ocean"_

 

_"...I guess you're right"_

 

_Lucilius continued looking at his phone, skimming through the reports and stocks from the company emails and data spreadsheets while re-scheduling his next meetings with another branch manager next week. He is, after all, his own secretary once Lucifer is going for another business trip._

 

_Belial dragging him out here at this late night 'date' did make him feel a bit refreshed from the cramped office atmosphere, but that does not mean he can neglect things._

 

_Sometime later, when he almost sort out most of the emails in his inbox and checked the reports from the research team, Lucilius was finally aware of the eerie quietness that surrounds him. It was only the sound of waves that came to him and only then did the man noticed._

 

_"Belial?"_

 

_No reply._

 

_He tore his eyes from the glaring screen and tossed the smartphone aside to run over the fading footsteps by the beach._

 

_‘Where?’_

 

_Without a second thought, he didn't even care that he just stepped over the sharp rocks or shells and just jump right into the water. The murkiness of the ocean greets his view and only the glaring spotlight of the jetty assisted him._

 

_…_

 

_.._

 

_._

_Minutes later, two heads emerged from the dark, calm ocean water. One of them is gasping for breath and the other is being grabbed along while unconscious._

 

_Despite his smaller stature, Lucilius took a frantic action to drag the motionless body to the shore. Seconds later a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation was performed and the air was pushed into the lungs of the other man._

 

_"Wake up…”_

 

_Another._

 

_“Bel… please... wake up"_

 

_And another._

 

_"Please...don't do this..."_

 

_Until a weak cough escaped those pale lips._

 

_Although one was supposed to start letting more air gather into the victim oral opening once a CPR attempt was successful, Lucilius snatch those lips into another kiss and exhale as much of his breath into the man's lung as he can. Their lip-locking was only cut off when the other man turned his head to the side and cough more salt water as his eyelids cracked open._

 

_"Why...", the accusing tone of the voice was apparent._

 

_His vision is still blurred and blinks a few more times to adjust to the lack of light, but that voice sounded so familiar, even with the crack in tone._

 

_"Why must...you do...something so stupid"_

 

_Why indeed._

 

-

 

Moaning weakly as the heated silken rod left him, he can feel himself gaping open down there where the other’s proof of passion began trickling down.

 

Quickly pulling his pants up, Belial gave one playful smack to the exposed cheek and opened the car door to air out the cramped place.

 

The smell of musk and sea breeze almost made him light-headed for a moment there that the first time he was called, Lucilius could almost miss out the whole sentence.

 

“-two on the beach….promise”

 

Huh?

 

“Fa-san~ Don’t tell me you forgot~? Let’s have round two on the beach <3 As you promise”

 

Screw this cheeky boy and his strong memories.

 

With shivering hands, he was about to reach for the discarded pants on the carpet of the backseat, but a strong grip on his wrist prevented him, “My shirt is big enough to cover you, Lucilius…”

 

That left him with no choice but to wobbly walk on his two legs with Belial following right behind him. He insisted that Lucilius choose a place for their next _love shack_ , at least to preserve whatever dignity left of the man from doing it right in the public place.

 

Knowing him, the devil would do him even in front of a crowd in a heartbeat given a chance for he knew no shame. Just pleasure. _Just like that one time in the meeting room_.

 

But that was another story altogether.

 

Right now they finally found a spot right between two huge rocks right next to the beach. No one is close enough to their vicinity, not when the sky is darkening soon, and it’s just the weekdays.

 

Placing his hands on the rock, Lucilius braced himself to the huge natural stature and poised his hips backward, reluctantly showing his barely covered ass.

 

“Hurry up…”

 

‘You’re getting what you want don’t you, you sly man. Stop making me feel so empty and twitchy inside…’

 

-

 

_The words spoken to him made him wonder for a brief moment before he lets out a weak smile._

 

_"You said...you always doubted me..."_

 

_A cold and clammy hand reach out to touch the warming cheeks, thumbs brushing at the wet edge of one of the eyelids._

 

_"You told...that...you can't trust me..." a deep exhale and an unreadable expression look back at the fair-haired. They had this going on for years. Right when he was just a boy who just got out from an abusive household. Adopted by the youth from the Astral corp. Who, just a few short years later, began to involve himself with the teen in an illicit relationship._

 

 _And another few short years later_ _that same man decided to have a kid of his own with some woman, one whom he had no idea of taking care of aside from assigning it to a task of a lifetime._

 

_But this decision of having an heir was made without ever consulting him. Though how can he ever give any thoughts on it when he was sent to study abroad with full scholarship support from the organization founded by his benefactor._

 

_Now they have been dancing around each others’ belt, never exactly declaring anything going on between them nor do they claim one another with any specificity. Even the ‘collaborating partnership’ between their companies was a grandeur stage play set by none other than the older Astral twin._

 

_There wasn’t a concrete label to say what are they, and this irked Belial to no end._

 

_"So I wanted...to earn your trust...by first...trusting you...with my life..."_

 

_“...”_

 

_That's...that's just absurd._

 

_He looked at the man with as much annoyance as he can muster, but Belial's helpless attempt at smirking only succeed in making him feel more helpless at this man's approach._

 

_"Why did you do something-"_

 

_"Stupid? Yeah...maybe I am helplessly falling...for you..."_

 

_A strained chuckle left the man’s mouth._

 

_"And I get...a kiss too...hehe... Fuck your lips...taste so good"_

 

_He almost punches the man then and there, but with the restraint of a saint, Lucilius hold himself and bite his own lips instead._

 

_This madman, "You really are...a hopeless...idiot... You do realize how much I feel like punching you now"_

 

_Again, he would do it. Victim of his own vanity or not, Lucilius will give Belial a piece of his mind._

 

_"Then go ahead… haha… I'll enjoy the pain and anything you give me"_

 

_This man who could have died just now is really testing the waters with him. The months, or has it been years of pursuing, he's not really counting. Not when he is always nose deep into his work. For all his worth, the man called Lucilius, CEO of the Primarch corporation was too busy that he did not even notice that his kid is already in their teenage years._

 

_But he...he actually counted in his head the 'time' spent with this man, thus reducing to the other’s seducing attempt to months. Because even as scarce as their business meetings were, every second spent was filled with every attempt made in the corny book to get into his pants._

 

_"If you ask me... I don't know when exactly my pursuit for your body has become a pursuit for your whole being"_

 

_But he knows the answer right now, didn't he? The answer to how far this egocentric man would go just to gain his trust._

 

_"You...", he paused._

 

_"Yes...?"_

 

_He almost didn't want to continue talking and just opt for a silent passive-aggressive response. That is until a thumb gently rubs the dried tears on the side of his cheek._

 

_"Did I got it?"_

 

_His trust._

 

_Lucilius worries, and therefore, he cares._

 

_And that's affection too._

 

_His own hand turns to hold the other's, bringing the knuckles to his lips._

 

_"Just take it..."_

 

_It took him seconds for their lips to collide with each other heatedly, tongues and all._

 

_And only minutes for him to find himself sitting on top of a man who almost drowns for good and sucking half of his face and breath away._

 

_"Bel-!" He can't even form a proper word, let alone a sentence when that man insisted to tie their tongues together again and again as if he's a man thirsting for water in the middle of a desert. And Lucilius is his only salvation._

 

_"!!!"_

 

_Took him one rough shove to finally detached himself and get a hold of his nerves, "No matter how horny you are Belial, I am not going to get fucked on this sandy beach."_

 

_"_ _But Fa-san~ They're just some added friction~ Took me years to finally get you like this, ain't no sand going in my way"_

 

_That actually earned him a punch on the arm._

 

_"Backseat of my car. Now. There's lube. Take it or leave it"_

 

 _Magic does_ _happen when he was carried by a determined Belial to the car that was parked some hundred feet from their site, with his phone retrieved along the way, and Lucilius found himself laid spread at the backseat of his car._

 

_"No take backs ok?"_

 

_'I wouldn't dream of-"_

 

_"Haa...Fa-san~ Let's do some more beach sex next time. I wanna see you all wet in the water with me"_

 

_"Shut...up....and just...focus...here...now...you dumbass..."_

 

-

 

The roar of the ocean waves enters his ears, but to the panting man, it sounded like his heartbeat is louder than any noise now. Added by his embarrassing situation, he almost wishes he can shut down everything completely.

 

Yet he can’t.

 

There’s the delicious heat rubbing behind him to remind him where he belongs. To whom he belongs.

 

The walk that he took, no matter how short the distance was from their car to here, is making his gaping opening dripped with a milky liquid. This must’ve been the show the other had purposely walked behind him for.

 

This is what two rounds at the back of that sleek Chevy did to him. Disoriented and highly attuned to everything that his lover will suggest him to.

 

“Right...where I want you”, Belial naughtily lifted the edge of the shirt to uncover two perfectly round globes with red handprints over them. They won’t scar, but of course, the stinging pain that he delivered made Lucilius’ body tightened deliciously.

 

Hnghh...he needs to taste that again.

 

Belial didn’t bother with warning the older male as the sin incarnate hastily thrust himself back home, making both of them moaned at the fullness and the warmth of the other’s body.

 

Just when he’s about to drool at the satisfying hot rod embedded right in his ass, a pair of lips bites lightly at one of his ears, whispering with a hint of devious intention, “You said I’d get to fuck you in the beach water, right, but look, we’re only ankle’s deep”

 

He wanted to correct the other man and said that technically, the water’s already reaching near their mid thighs, but Belial had other plans again and hoisted him by the waist. Still all nine-inch deep in him, the man casually walk further, moving towards the deeper water and lower rocks.

 

There’s no way he can reach behind him and smack the man. Poor Lucilius can only slump towards a smaller rock than the previous one he leaned onto and see the wide expanse of the beach facing them.

 

“Belia-ahn!!!” this...this cheeky brat!

 

“W-wait”

 

Even if the sun’s setting down, and it’s getting darker, he still finds it absurd to be fucking right here in the open. What if there are passer-by? Those who took jogging around the beachside.

 

This-

 

“For someone who wanted me to fuck your brains out just minutes ago, Fa-san is awfully...”, the hips pulled back all the way, “indecisive” and pushed right back into him.

 

He can’t even grip at the wet rock, only able to let his arms dangled helplessly in front of him as his vision was filled by stars. It’s not fair that here he is, hopelessly trying to save what’s left of his dignity, while the man behind him still had the guts to chuckle deeply into his ears.

 

The frantic movements of hips slapping against his ass and the sloshing of water amplified the indecency of doing this so openly. Yet with the aid of two rounds earlier had effectively shut him off from attempting murder. Not when Belial is hitting _that spot_ again and again. Seawater and semen be damned, he wants that fat cock in him again and again until he passed out.

 

The wonderful view of his superior’s back with milky skin visible through the wet white oversized shirt. The bruises marked by him made the dark haired man doubled his effort in impaling the other onto his rock-hard sex. They’re waist deep in the water now, and even if someone were to see them, they need a binocular to spot the two lovers from this far.

 

Perhaps all the fucking did make poor ol’ Lucilius a little silly that he can’t think straight.

 

He wanted to make him even sillier.

 

“Fa-san…”

 

A hand moved to massage the lower navel of the snowy-haired man.

 

“I know your tiiiny _dirty secret_ ~~” he voiced it out with a small nip to the reddened ear. The tempo slowed down considerably.

 

"In truth, deep inside you, _he_ was born out of that coveting part of you wasn't it?" each phrase was followed by a short hard thrust until he came to a stop, but remain seated fully inside Lucilius’ twitching hole.

 

It wasn't fair that the man had reduced him to such form before speaking to the chained subconscious of his.

"You _wanted_ a child"

A pair of arms encircled his lower waist, "Not just any child, but of _ours_ "

A bite to his ears, "but it’s too bad you're a man"

 

-

 

As a man he can never get what he wants; the ultimate proof of a reunion. Something that he can chain Belial with, and maybe even him to the other.

 

But he is not desperate enough to actually break through his extreme distaste of being touched by others. Imagining himself having to lie on a bed with another person is enough to make him gag mentally. That’s why he ordered his twin to conduct a search of potential candidates for surrogation. One with a dark-haired feature and sharp cheekbones and on the tall side with poised stature, these are among other countless things that he had listed down.

 

The way he treated the whole ‘bringing an heir into the world’ seemed more like he’s casually picking some avatar in a game. Of course, the reward for the task would be a hefty sum of cash and health benefits, and so Lucifer’s desk was flooded with countless candidates sending in their profiles for months. Yet, even he as the ‘matchmaker’ for the whole ordeal can see how his brother still wants someone with a stature closest to _him_.

 

_Absence makes the heart grows fonder._

 

Or so the saying goes.

 

After a whole year of relentless pursuit and the deed was done artificially, nine months later a healthy baby boy was born with dark hair and peculiar eyes.

 

Only it wasn’t just a boy, nor a girl.

 

And that little detail is enough for him to reduced the child into 'just being labeled as the heir of Primarch corporation' and tossed the entirety of bringing it up to Lucifer’s hands.

 

So what if that’s was his coping method. He sent the _young man_ abroad for a greater cause. Yet the whimsical _youth_ had the guts to ignore him completely and went _his_ merry way of living promiscuously.

 

Instead of just reports on how well the ‘kid who got the Primarch scholarship award’ did with _his_ studies, there’s also the news of who is _his_ current bedmate of the month being told by his secretary. Seeing the woman’s slight flushed expression on recalling the details after her supposed ‘business trip’ of meeting with said _youth_ (not to mention the mark on her neck that she's desperately tried to conceal with her poor makeup) Lucilius had her fired within the week.

 

It wasn’t the main reason why it made him did what he did, but it was the last push needed for Lucilius to sign the form of that surrogation deal.

 

Because Lucilius was jealous and highly possessive.

 

-

 

Purposely making himself still, he rubbed his cheek affectionately to the back of his lover’s head. He had a lot of stamina and all the time needed for them to thoroughly ask each other physical needs. He just wants to see his usually calm and apathetic lover crumble before him in a fit of arousal and wantonness. And perhaps a tinge bit of honesty.

 

Pushing Lucilius into a literal corner, making him drunk with his body, and corroding his usually rational mind is what he already set his target when he drove them to the beach today.

 

‘Come on. Let me see that defiance side of yours that you’re so prideful’ so he can mock him.

 

He’s Belial and he had reduced men and women to their own degrading selves.

 

After a few short gasps and a weak unsuccessful attempt to achieve some relieve, Lucilius cracks.

 

Yet what he didn’t expect was for a slightly smaller hand to reach out to his down there and interlaced their fingers.

 

“I missed you...”

 

Utterly and devotedly in his own way. That’s why he took a great deal of attempting to make a miniature of _him_ , with all the similar features that can remind Lucilius of the younger man.

 

But even that was made fun by divine intervention and became an utter failure so he abandoned that too, and recluse himself with just the company of works and projects.

 

“I really miss you... Belial”

 

He choked a sob and Belial feels a _squeeze_.

 

Shit.

 

Dammit, you old man.

 

That’s a huge blow to his expectation.

 

“Why are you being so _cute_ -” and he tilted the head just right to give it a deep, passionate kiss while down below it became a frantic mess of chasing releases for the two of them.

 

Caught in the heavy make out and mumbles of adoring words, it didn’t take long for Belial to give a deep hard thrust into the body under him and just come, filling every inch inside his beloved with him. Wide eyes, pupils' blown and unfocused looked back at heavily lidded ones as a long moan was swallowed into his mouth.

 

They are both greedy for each other to a point they only willingly parted when the need for oxygen is in dire by their lungs.

 

Still gasping, and splurting his final load inside his lover, he embraced the shuddering male and kisses his nape again, inhaling their mixed scent.

 

-

 

_“Stay…”_

 

_“Yes…”_

 

_“Don’t ever leave my side again…”_

 

_“I won't”_

 

_“Be mine”_

 

_“Definitely”_

 

-

 

After staying for quite some time basking in the aftermath of their climaxes, Lucilius soon began to whimpers at the air turning a bit too cold and the two made their way back.

 

No one wants to be a wrinkled prune in their afterglow, a joke spoken with only a hum for a response. This time Belial tasked himself with carrying his still delirious man who’s still flushed and contempt.

 

“Cilius” he affectionately calls. The other hum lightly.

 

“You got me”

 

And that’s all he ever needs.

 

* * *

 

“We can name him Lucio”

 

“...”

 

“He can have your looks, your eyes, your soft hair, your complexion. Like a mini you. But not act like you”

 

“Why’s that.”

 

“So I can finally see how you look when you smile and laugh. Your default emotions have none of those”

 

“Then I don’t want him to have your retardation”

 

“Aww Fa-san~~ That aside, imagine the sex. Hngh~ you’ll look so hot pumped full of my-”

 

That earned him a punch on the face.


End file.
